


You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees

by Fionaxoxo



Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [7]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, That's it, They meet for breakfast, You're Welcome, and Ranvir's got new boots, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo
Summary: They're not NOT together, they've just never said anything. And really at this stage do they even need to?
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sugar by Maroon 5.
> 
> After lockdown? There was never a lockdown? Who knows. Time is relative.

‘I thought you were starving?’ Giovanni smiled down the phone.

‘I was! I am!’ He heard Ranvir shuffling around on the other end of the line. 

‘Nat’s just having me try on a few bits before i leave. I’ll be ten minutes - tops!’ She lowered her voice. 

‘I’ll make it worth the wait, i promise.’

‘Mmm, you always do’ 

He hung up and leaned back against the wall he was propped against at the back of the studio. It was always quiet on this side of the building, even though it was on the South Bank. Quieter still at this time in the morning.

Meeting Ranvir for breakfast after her early shift had very quickly become his favourite part of the week. Sometimes more than once a week, if he was lucky, depending on her schedule.

He'd never done breakfast dates until he met her. Not that they ever called them dates. That somehow sounded too casual for what they had now. But even back at the start, during the show, one of them would often coyly say that 'this feels like a date' if they went for coffee or made dinner. And the other would just smile knowingly.

Giovanni's phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew it could only be her, nobody else messaged him this early on a weekday except Ranvir.

_'You like?'_ was all the WhatsApp message said. He clicked the photo under it to open it fully and swore under his breath.

There she stood in front of the full length mirror in her dressing room. Knee high brown boots over skintight leggings with her newly cut fringe and a cheeky smile as she looked down at her phone to take the photo.

_'I'm on my way up…'_ he replied, only half joking.

He knew the kiss emoji he got in response was all he was going to get.

A minute later her Insta Story alert flashed up and he grinned. That tease.

A little while passed as he lounged in his spot, enjoying the early morning sun. It wasn't overly warm but it beat standing in the rain. Which he had done a couple of times for her. Not that he minded. Maybe he had gone soft, as Kai was constantly telling him. 

Giovanni was pulled out of his thoughts by the now familiar sound of the heavy fire door being pushed open. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he watched her walk across the carpark towards him. Towards him in those knee high boots.

He'd usually have pushed himself up off the wall by now and have met her halfway, pulling her into a hug. But he couldn't move.

'See something you like, Pernice?' She asked as she got closer.

Once she was within touching distance he reached out for the sides of her open black trench coat, still leaning against the wall, and tugged.

'I like _a lot’_

Ranvir fell against him with a chuckle, her hands sliding from his chest up to his shoulders.

'You'd better. I had to sweet talk Nat something crazy to let me keep them on.'

'I'll gladly send her the most expensive bottle of wine I can find.' He said rubbing his nose against hers, one of his hands slowly making its way to her arse. 

She groaned.

'Mmm, I thought you said something about breakfast?' Ranvir breathed against his lips.

'That was before…' his other hand started to play with the ends of her hair, deliberately grazing the skin of her neck.

He felt her smile against his lips before giving him a firm but brief kiss.

'I'm hungry, Giovanni' 

'Yes, so am I.' He moved to kiss her again but she stopped him with a hand to his chest, cackling when he started to pout.

'Feed me first, loverboy.'

They made their way around the building so they could walk the more scenic route along the river towards breakfast.

Instead of his usual arm around her shoulders as they slowly walked, Giovanni slid his arm around her waist inside her open coat, his fingers creeping dangerously low over her leggings.

'Giovanni Pernice, you're not doing a very good job at behaving yourself.' Ranvir looked up at him sternly. But then immediately contradicted herself by sliding her hand into his jeans back pocket.

He grinned. He loved that they could do this now. Whilst they'd not made any Big Announcement on social media or flaunted their status at an event together, they were comfortable enough with where they were in their relationship that if they got seen by a lurking photographer then so be it. Although given their rather unconventional schedules it had yet to happen.

'The place with those raspberry pastries you like? We can sit outside.' 

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up and he chuckled.

After a lovely and leisurely, yet highly distracted, breakfast they pointed themselves in the general direction of Shoreditch High Street, hoping to make it back to Giovanni's flat. They sometimes got an Uber, but the weather was nice and they both essentially had all the time in the world today.

Rush hour had started to ease and as they crossed the Millennium Bridge, Ranvir pulled them to a stop against the side.

'It's such a beautiful morning' she breathed, looking at the sun-drenched view down the river.

Giovanni wasn't looking. He was looking at her, absolutely mesmerised by the soft smile on her lips and the way the morning sunlight bounced off her hair. Everything.

He uncurled his arm from around her waist and took a small step back, causing her to turn her head and frown slightly.

'Don't mind me.' He smiled warmly at her, lifting his phone.

'Giovanni.' Ranvir whispered, rolling her eyes fondly at him as he took a photo. 

She turned back towards the water. Knowing to just let him keep snapping away. She'd learnt quite early on that he photographed a lot. And filmed a lot too. So much so that they'd had a self-imposed rule in place during training. Things had got a bit too flirty for Instagram during the third week, so they agreed that any photos they did take, would just be for them.

Satisfied with his shots of the her and the view, he stepped back towards her and quickly spun her around crowding her side and lifting his phone to take a selfie of the two of them with the view behind them whilst she laughed. 

They eventually made it back to Giovanni's apartment building without incident. Unless you count him pressing her up against the railing of Finsbury Circus Gardens a moment before.

'If the press got a photo of us making out in _Finsbury Circus_ of all places, I'm going to kill you.' Ranvir muttered as they walked across the lobby towards the lift.

Giovanni moved his face into her hair as they waited for it.

'As if it's _my_ fault you're as sexy as you are.'

'Yeah, yeah.' She swatted him on the chest as she stepped forward into the lift.

'You're lucky you even got breakfast.' He retaliated, crowding her against the back wall of the lift and kissing her roughly once again.

She groaned into the kiss, her hands immediately flying to the back of his neck as he easily lifted her up against the mirrored wall. Her tiny frame wrapping around him without a second thought.

He assumed the bite into his bottom lip was because he refused to stop kissing her long enough for her to curse his name but he felt her thighs tighten around him nonetheless. 

Giovanni knew exactly how long the lift would take and wanted to use every second to his advantage.

He pressed his hips harder against hers and slid one of his hands past the waistband of her leggings at her spine. Feeling soft lace under his palm he squeezed her arse roughly, hauling her against the bulge in his jeans.

Ranvir whimpered in the back of her throat and it shot a bolt of heat straight through him. 

Her hands tightened in his hair as her hips arched off the lift wall to meet his, grinding herself against him.

He turned suddenly, his arms still tightly around her and knowing her thighs were securely clamped around her waist. He also knew the lift was going to get to his floor in about...two seconds.

She tore her lips away from his. 

'Giovanni! What...put me down!' She had already started to laugh and wriggle against him as the lift doors opened.

'No way.' He slid one of his hands from the back of her thigh round to her calf. 'I've been wanting to get me hands on these all morning.'

'Didn't know you had such a boot fetish, Pernice?'

'Neither did I. Seems it's just you.' He grinned, crashing his lips back to hers as he walked them the few steps along the corridor and stumbled through the door to his flat.

Even backwards and several feet off the ground up his 5' 10" frame, Ranvir knew the layout of his flat well enough to know he was heading towards the couch. 

'Bed, Giovanni.' She panted. 'Take me to bed.' She kissed the slight pout that had crept onto his lips and then moved to his ear 'Later for that. I promise. We have all day, remember?' and licked at him.

Giovanni conceded and turned them towards his bedroom.

'You play dirty, Princess.'

'Would you have me any other way?'

'I'll have you _every_ way.'

'Mmm promises, promises.'

Her smirk was short-lived when Giovanni tossed her onto the bed, eyebrows raised in an _‘i’ll show you’_ fashion, as he dropped his jacket and lifted his t-shirt over his head all in one smooth move. 

Ranvir caught on quickly, clambering backwards up the bed, dropping her trench, top and bra to the floor in the time it took him to join her on the bed and crawl towards her, his jeans and underwear already in the growing pile of clothes.

He never got tired of seeing her like this. Never. Looking up at him, panting, with those gorgeous dark eyes he loved so much. Giovanni’s breath caught in his throat. He leant down and kissed her softly.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ She smiled against him, trying to deepen the kiss, but he stopped her.

‘Lets get these off.’ He snapped the elastic of her leggings against her side and she shrieked and tried to slap his arm, but he had already started to move down her body.

Once he reached them he slid the zips down her boots one by one, slowly dragging them from her legs.

‘So hot.’ he murmured and heard Ranvir let out a breathy laugh above him.

‘I was thinking of getting some more...maybe in black?’

‘Do it.’ he replied without hesitation, dropping them to the floor with a thud.

His large hands cradled each side of her legs as his fingers trailed back upwards, grazing over her leggings making her squirm.

When he reached her centre he could feel the heat coming off of her through the soft, thin material as he brushed a kiss to her thigh, his fingers teasing back and forth along the waistband at her now quivering stomach.

‘Giovanni.’ it was barely above a whisper but it was more than enough for him to do what he knew she was asking.

He made short work of her leggings and damp underwear, dragging them from her and tossing them to the floor and felt her trying to pull him back up to face her.

‘Patience, baby.’

‘Are you joking? You’ve been edgy all morning and _now_ you want to go slow?’

‘I never said anything about going slow.’ Giovanni smirked, his hot breath against her cunt.

Her legs spread even wider at that and he held her down against the bed with a hand at her hip as she tried to arch towards his mouth.

She growled, cursing him out.

'Bastard…'

His other hand that had been resting on her breast, slowly rolling her nipple between his fingers, moved down and he swore his mouth watered for her as he spread her dripping folds. He couldn't wait a second longer. He placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss against her clit and she cried out above him.

‘Giovanni! Please...God...yes!’

‘So wet for me.’ he murmured against her.

‘Always...only you.’

His fingers dug harder into her hip where he held her and he looked up to meet her eyes through his hair.

‘Mine.’ was all he said before bringing his tongue back to her cunt. Lapping and circling and pulling at her folds gently, before sliding two fingers easily into her, making her pant loudly, her hips desperate to meet his mouth move for move.

‘Yes, yes...Giovanni, don’t stop right there yes!’

He grinned against her as he worked her with his mouth and added a third finger, curling them _just so_. By the way her pussy clenched around his long fingers he knew she was close.

He roughly sucked her clit and she cried out above him. Chanting his name between expletives over and over as she came.

Giovanni’s fingers continued teasing her even as she started to catch her breath. He cheekily bit at the skin of her thigh as he waited and felt her walls flutter around his fingers.

‘Giovanni…’ Ranvir tried to sternly warn him.

Instead he just grinned, lazily teasing her wetness around her sensitive cunt.

‘You knew exactly what you were doing, sending me that photo and then wearing those boots to breakfast.’ 

He brought his fingers to his mouth, groaning around them, slowly sucking them clean.

She smiled that naughty smile he loved and raised an eyebrow.

‘You’re welcome.’

The words weren’t even out her mouth before he pounced, crawling back up her body.

‘You tease.’

‘You love it.’

‘Yes i do.’ his reply was instant, in spite of trying to play coy.

Ranvir scraped her nails up his arms as he settled above her.

‘Then show me just how much, Sailor.’

Giovanni groaned as his hard cock rubbed against her swollen, wet cunt.

‘Ranvi, baby.’ he kissed her hard.

‘Want you.’

She dug her nails into his back, breathing heavily against his lips.

‘I’m yours, Giovanni. Take me.’

That broke him. He slid into her in one rough thrust, groaning as she instantly lifted her hips to meet his.

He almost sobbed in relief when her wet heat engulfed him. He’d been half hard for her since the minute she’d sent that fucking photo.

‘Fucking hell, Giovanni! Yes!’ She wrapped her legs tighter around him, the angle forcing him deeper, her heels pressing against him, encouraging him to go harder, faster, anything. Just _more_.

Giovanni quickened his thrusts, her warm, wet heat clutching around him so hard it was making him light-headed.

‘Is this what you’ve wanted...all morning...my cock buried inside you...after getting me all wound up...those boots…was this what you were thinking about?’

He felt her wetness seeping down his length at his words and she nodded quickly against him, whinging a string of words in the affirmative. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, he could tell she was close, her cunt clenching and unclenching around him.

Her breathing was getting so shallow and uneven he thought she might blackout.

‘Giovanni...’ Ranvir bit and licked and sucked at any skin she could reach.

‘…harder...want you...come inside me’

Fuck. He reached in between them to roughly circle her clit as he thrust into her and she came instantly and he followed a second later, spilling inside her, moaning her name.

Ranvir’s hips arched double off the bed, as she cursed loudly over and over, her hands slipped against the sweat on his back, desperate to cling to something, anything as she rode out her orgasm.

Giovanni awoke sometime later to Ranvir still resting against his chest where he knew she’d fallen asleep, but now she was awake and scrolling through the photos he’d taken that morning.

‘I love that one.’ he said nodding down to the screen at their selfie and tracing his fingers up and down her spine, playing with the ends of her hair.

‘Oh look who’s awake.’ she teased, craning her neck to peck him softly on the lips.

He laughed, squeezing her affectionately.

‘You wore me out.’

That earned him a cackle.

‘Yeah right.’

‘That one is my favourite.’

Ranvir had just come to a picture of her gazing at the view. You could see Southwark and London Bridge sparkling in the distance but the frame was mainly her. She was facing away from the camera, looking out over the water. However the angle it was taken meant that you could still see a fond smile playing on her lips.

It made Giovanni’s heart swell.

‘Look how beautiful. So carefree. So happy.’

Ranvir turned to face him and was quiet for a second. He could hear her thinking.

‘I am you know...so happy.’

He smiled, rubbing his nose to hers.

‘Me too.’

‘Maybe you could put it on your insta...if you wanted…’ she said quietly, almost hesitantly.

Giovanni’s face lit up.

‘Really?’

She grinned at him, so enamored by his enthusiasm.

‘Yeah, i mean...it is a lovely photo.’

He brought his hands to her neck, cradling either side of her face, and kissed her soundly.

‘You’re sure?’ he wanted to be certain.

She handed him his phone back, smiling at how thoughtful he was.

‘Yes.’

It took Giovanni all of about three clicks to have the photo ready to post. He typed out the caption and tilted the screen towards her to see.

_The most beautiful view this morning_ and the red heart emoji was all it said.

Ranvir rested a hand over his heart as she leaned up, kissing him sweetly.

‘You softy.’

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if you like, it feeds the inspo ;)


End file.
